


Seven Years To Sin

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sweet/Hot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, The Consummation  [Reign]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years To Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



An hour ago Jude, the sweet virgin, didn’t even know what orgasms felt like. He knew damn well how good they could feel, but only thanks to the pleasure of his right hand. Now, he was grinding against silk bed sheets as Zero’s pink lip presses tiny sweet kisses down the slope of his spine, lost in the pleasure that warms his body. 

He’s lying there, still shuddering. Jude’s chest is heaving and he’s breathing heavy, eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust, cheeks warm and rosy pink. Each knot of his spine is kisses, a few even nipped, and he is not ashamed that he is humping the bed like a bitch in heat as the pleasure soars higher and higher, higher up to the stars. When Jude feels a little nip to his warm skin he lets out an adorable little squeak, and Zero laughs fondly. 

Zero smirks against his skin, soft lips forming a devious grin as he slides between Jude’s legs and leans in to rim the little pink hole. His big hands tug the ivory cheeks apart and he licks a stripe across Jude’s hole, his tongue teasingly over the pink pucker. The tight hole clenches, quivers, as Jude’s hips grind to and fro over the silk sheets. When he blows hot air over Jude's hole, he was sure his lover was going to come once again; a new record had happened tonight and Zero had gotten five orgasms out of his boyfriend--it was no surprise Jude was squirming and whining, exhausted and oversensitive from all the pleasure. 

At this moment of pure pleasure Jude feels high as a diamond in the sky and every erotic touch of Zero’s lips and wet tongue only sends him higher and higher into a realm of erotic bliss, into a sensual world he never wants to return from. 

After a night of love making, Jude was exhausted, and he had a right to be. Hours spent lost in the grip of pleasure, moaning lustfully as his lover brought him to the edge time and time again, has left him his mind blissful post orgasmic. He was sated, body pleasantly achy and sore with tingling sparks, a lazy post sex smile on his face.

He blinks slowly, showing off his pretty eyes as Zero gazes down at him. The blonde’s eyes roam over his naked body, a naughty smile on his lips before Zero tugs him up and onto his lap. Their lips press hotly, passionate as Zero kisses him breathlessly. 

“I want you to ride me, Jude.” Zero growled, smirking playfully when he felt Jude’s half hard cock twitch lazily against his belly. “I want you to come one more time for me, my beautiful boy.” He always loved seeing Jude’s eyes light up when his orgasm claimed him, hearing those pretty sounds of pleasure spilling from Jude’s sweet, sinful mouth as his body shook with sparks of bliss, and he wanted to see his lover like that one more time tonight. 

Jude, even spent and sore, gave into his lover’s request with a kiss, loving the feel of Zero’s soft, honey sweet lips on his as they shared a passionate kiss. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/701531.html?thread=92632155#/t92632155)


End file.
